How To Steal A Dragon's Heart
by mari kiryuu-chan
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a Dragon Hunter student. One day, she met the dragon destiny linked her to. Her family name was covered with innocent blood and so, nobody accepted her. She thought the best of cleaning her name was killing the source of her anger. What is the best way to achieve it? Will she do it? Will she complete all the steps? Bad Summary . first Fairy Tail fanfic
1. Step 1: Train as a Dragon Hunter

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima and company. The story is mine and is published in Wattpad. Please do not plagiarize.**_

.

.

.

Sunlight hit Lucy's green eyes, making them look blue. She groaned and stood up, lifting her old iron sword with her. Her green dress was covered with dust and her long blonde hair had the orange leaves of autumn decorating it. She turned around and attacked the poor tree she has been hitting for the past twenty minutes. It was an old oak tree, the same one of her difficult childhood, the one that saw her grow. Bad thing about it is… that it moves.

"You should rest, Lucy," the tree said "you look tired"

"No way. I need to practice: tomorrow is the final exam," Rohese replied.

"You won't pass the exam if you push yourself to exhaustion"

"Shut up, Wymond, I know what I'm doing"

"All teenagers are the same… stubborn."

And with that, the old tree took all the hits Lucy gave it without complaining.

"Lucy!" a male voice spoke behind her, forcing her neck to look back until it hurt.

"Gray… what are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same to you," Gray smiled, showing his deep dimple to Lucy. Oh, she hated that dimple.

"I'm practicing. You should, too." She dead-panned.

"I'm taking a break, you should rest too… you look exhausted"

"That's what I told her," the old tree, Wymond, added.

"Shut it. I don't need to rest, I'm fine"

"Then let's have a fight" Gray suggested. Lucy nodded and lifted her sword. The fight began.

Gray tried to stab her, but he well knew that his opponent was the best fighter in the class. He just couldn't win. Lucy made a turn and disappeared of his sight. Gray knew this technique. If you control your breathing and you move fast enough, you could deceive your opponent. But he had an advantage: he could find anything that hid on the shadows. And so, he found her. With a quick move, he made her hand loose the sword and make it fall far away from her. She groaned with wide eyes and then she felt the cold iron of Gray's sword on her neck.

"You should rest," he whispered. He took her sword and gave it to her. She fell on her knees and her back hit Wymond, who saw all the fight.

"You never listen, do you?"

"No. And cover the sunlight, my eyes hurt already"

"That's because you're still opening them as if you want them to fall off," Wymond joked. Lucy hit her elbow on its roots to make him stop talking.

"You should take a joke"

"I'm not in the mood of joking… The class clown just won against me… he is probably telling everyone now…"

"Relax. Gray is a good boy, he wouldn't do that"

"You don't know him like I do… now let me sleep! I woke up too early…"

…

The big, shiny moon welcomed Lucy's eyes when she woke up. She felt an uncomfortable branch held her legs, making her unable to move. She sighed.

"How long have I slept?" She asked. No response. She managed to climb down the tree to go train at the woods.

The night was colder than the rest. Darker than the rest. Quieter than the rest. She would feel scared, of course, but she didn't. She didn't show any emotions at all. She was the coldest person on the village, and probably; on the kingdom. She was half way to the forest when she saw it...

A dragon.

She quickly searched for her sword only to realize she left it near her practicing spot. She ran to it and grabbed her black hood and her sword and went back to the spot she was before. She never saw a dragon as beautiful as that one. It was fiery red. Its perfect wings shined like the finest armor and its claws made it look fierce.

"Dragon!" a village hunter screamed startling Lucy and making the dragon turn to her.

The village was soon into chaos. People screaming and running, the torches were soon burning and the Dragon Hunters appeared on their black horses, looking heroic. Or that's what Lucy thought.

The Dragon Hunters, or as people called them; The Full Moon Riders, chased the dragon and killed it. Or so they thought. When they were going back to the village, big fire wings were spotted rising from the burning forest. The village people were so shocked that they couldn't bring themselves to tell them. But Lucy did.

"THE DRAGON! THE DRAGON IS STILL ALIVE!" She screamed. But they didn't hear her. So the dragon rose completely, showing all its power and crushed the hunters. Lucy's eyes watered and her heart clenched. Her oldest brother, Jellal, was the leader of the Hunters. He was crushed and burned in front of her eyes. She thought she could kill the dragon, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She just froze. And so, the village was attacked. The houses were burning, the people were screaming, blood covered the floor and Wymond, the village guardian tree, was killed. All the Dragon Hunters students tried their best to kill the dragon, but most of them died. Gray and two more, including her, survived. Before she realized, the dragon was in front of her. She looked into its big, black eyes and saw nothing but emptiness. The dragon looked back at her into her eyes and it saw pain in them.

"You… despiteful dragon…" she began "you killed my family… you killed my friends… WHY DON'T YOU KILL ME TOO?!" she spat in anger.

"You should ask yourself that, too. This is revenge." The dragon shot back.

"I'll kill you someday" she said while clenching her teeth.

"And I'll wait for it." And the dragon flew away.

After making sure the dragon was out of sight, Lucy ran to Wymond. She saw its big and hard branches broken and its leaves burning. She wanted to cry.

"Lucy…" Wymond whispered "are… are you okay?"

"Yes," she said, eyes watering "are you?"

"I'm fine… I'm old and damaged… I couldn't protect the village… I can't see danger like I used to anymore…"

"Shh, don't worry. There was nothing you could do…"

"Lucy… protect the village… look for another oak like me… in the north… tell it that I died…"

"Okay. I will" and Wymond's bright wood lost color. It was now a dead tree. She got up and helped the others to turn off the fires and cure the injured people. It was a tough night.

…

The final exam arrived, but there were only three students left. So they all passed by the chief's orders. The few people left whispered and called Lucy bad names. Her brother was now a shame to the village. Her family's name was wounded. And so, one night, she decided she had enough. She grabbed her things, bought food and left the village without a word.

She was now a Dragon Hunter. She was now going to clean and restore her family's name. She was now going to kill the dragon. No matter what.

_**Heyyy~~~ this is my first Fairy Tail fanfic and I really hope you like it! My English is not very good, but I hope you can understand me .! Also, this is a story I published on Wattpad, that's why Lucy's eyes are green and Gray haves a dimple ^^' Anyways, I hope you like it, please review and support this story on Wattpad :***_

_**Lots of hugs~~**_

_**Hyo-Jin**_


	2. Step 2: Find The Dragon

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima and company. The story is mine and is published in Wattpad. Please do not plagiarize.**_

.

.

.

Green and brown mixed on the horizon and in front of Lucy's eyes. She sighed and unrolled the map she was holding. She was going in the wrong direction, again. She face-palmed and a little scream could be heard from the back of her throat. She forgot she was holding the telescope with that hand. She let herself hit the ground as she sit on the tall and wet grass. She took off the sword hanging on her hip and threw everything else she was carrying to her sides. She lay down on the grass and looked at the sky. It had a beautiful blue color…

"I wish I could fly…" she whispered as she saw birds flying around.

"Tell me when you make it," a male voice behind her said. She jumped and grabbed her sword, pointing the good looking teen in front of her.

"Who are you?!" She asked.

"Natsu," the boy replied.

"And your last name?"

"I don't have one."

Lucy laid down the sword, looking the teen with an odd expression.

"Where do you come from, then?"

"I'm from the city, but I'm in a quest right now."

"What kind of quest?" The boy smirked.

"I need to find someone before it finds me"

"And what's the difference?" Lucy asked, confusion written on her face.

"If I find her first, I get to kill her. If I don't, then she'll kill me."

"Oh, I see. Do you know where she's going?"

"I heard her speaking to some old tree a long time ago; I think she´s going to the north"

'_Old tree?' _Lucy asked herself '_A long time ago… I spoke to_ _Wymond about a month ago… When the dragon attacked my village… Wymond told me to go north… Could this person be…?!"_

Lucy glanced quickly to the boy beside her and studied him. She saw his milky white skin, his odd pink hair and his scars. Lastly, she saw his eyes; brown emptiness. She looked at his scars again: he had one on the shoulder and one on his face. He may have more, but his clothes cover them. And… he's not wearing shoes… She thought he was a poor boy, so she eliminated the thoughts she was having.

"Checking me out?" The boy jokingly said.

"No… you just… look familiar… that's all" Lucy answered and shook her head "I'm going north too, you can come with me if you want" she offered.

"Are you sure? I'm not a good company"

"I'm a good fighter, so I think I'm okay with you" The boy smirked.

"Alright, just keep an eye open while you sleep"

And they started the journey. They walked and Natsu told her the way- he knew how to read maps. Maybe Lucy was a good fighter, but Natsu was a good leader, even though she didn't see him that way. To Lucy, the one in command was her.

It was getting late, they could tell by the sun hiding between the mountains: Hargeon's mountains. Hargeon was the biggest town in the kingdom; they were the ones who traded with the other kingdoms nearby. Natsu spotted a good place to spend the night and told Lucy to check it out. After half an hour of fights, Lucy agreed to the idea of resting.

"Tomorrow we'll go to Hargeon, we need to find supplies" Rohese commented as she watched a frustrated Natsu picking up some branches.

"We'll lose our curse. We need to keep the direction; Hargeon's way too far for us" Natsu argued "And help me get the fire done! We'll freeze tonight!"Lucy chuckled.

"I thought about it, but since you're doing it too well…"

"Don't be a brat! Help me!"

"Look who's talking…" Lucy crossed her legs harshly as she looked away "Just finish already…"

After Natsu gathered enough branches, he tried to start fire. Problem was: he didn't know how.

"Here, let me" Lucy said as she grabbed the stones Natsu was hitting against each other. She hit them twice, moving them to the front and soon the fire bun was burning.

"You're really good" Natsu said while getting closer to the fire. Lucy paid attention to his clothes. They were all damaged; his shirt had holes and his pants were old. Natsu took out his blanket. It was only one and Lucy felt bad for him.

"Aren't you cold with that?" She kindly asked.

"A little, but I'm used to it" Natsu said without any emotions on his voice. Lucy took a shirt of her brother out, as well as a new blanket, and handed it to the boy.

"Here, take this" Natsu took them and laid the blanket on the floor and took his dirty shirt off. That's when she saw it: scales.

Natsu had some fiery red _things_ attached to his body; there were a few: near his waist, on his shoulder and on some points on his back. They were little, but she could clearly see them. He had a well-build abdomen and had strong arms, thing that made Lucy even more suspicious. She looked closely and found some of those scales missing- she could see the little wholes in between and one of them started bleeding. She stopped looking and told Natsu, who just said it was okay.

After Natsu put on the new shirt, he looked at Rohese as he sat down on the blanket. They kept watching each other, trying to figure out where they met before. Of course, Natsu knew; but Lucy was oblivious to it. Twenty minutes of complete silence. Finally, Natsu spoke.

"Hey… why are you travelling?"

"I have the same quest you do"

"Find someone you need to kill?"

"Yes."

"And why do you need to kill that someone?"

"I need to clean my family's name. What about you?"

"Simple revenge. I'm competitive, and I like to win, even though I'm pretty sure I won"  
"Why? We haven't reach the north yet"

"I know"

"And?"

"What?"

"Why are you so sure you won? Did you find her?"

"Yes, I did"

"Where is she?" Lucy felt how her heart beat increased as she slowly stood up, mimicking the boy. She took two steps back. Natsu could see the fear in her eyes and he loved it.

"Right in front of me" he said and he took his new shirt off, then he slowly transformed into a dragon. A red dragon. The dragon Lucy had been searching for a month now. She could see how the powerful wings appeared from his back, how his face got longer, pointier and scarier. That was the first time she felt fear. When the transformation was complete, the dragon looked into her eyes and it got so close they just were a few inches apart. Then he whispered the word that made Lucy's soul leave her body:

"Run"


End file.
